Tamed
by ic.laxieve
Summary: ItachiXOCXSasori. This is originally posted in my quizilla account but I have made a few corrections and changes. Please enjoy reading...


**Tamed ( .SASORI oneshot)**

Name: Ayame Manaka aka OPT

Looks: Deep cerulean eyes and long black raven hair.

STORY START!

Well, I wasn't just an ordinary girl. I am worse than ordinary. It was as if I did not exist at all.

My parents died when I was just two years old or so. I did not have any more family to call. My blood relatives were in the Village hidden in the Mist.

I was currently an assassin or sometimes a thief-for-hire under the codename of "OPT". I led a very dangerous life. And to be exact, I was now permanently hired to work for the Akatsuki-specifically, hired to work for the man who was named Itachi Uchiha.

But before I'd tell you what was my current situation now, let me first tell you how I ended up here.

.

.

.

..

I was a Sand Nin in Suna. Sasori was my ANBU partner. We got along very well since it was his grandmother who took me in when I had no where to go. We gad grown close to each other.

He was actually my bestfriend, the only one I ever had. Other ninjas actually didn't like to go near me for they thought I wasn't good enough for them. I knew that I was weak. Iwas never good enough. But Sasori was there for me. Even though he was just silent all the time, I could feel that he wanted me to never give up.

Then, one day he came to my room.

"What's up?" I asked him with my smile.

" I need to talk to you, Aya," he walked into my room and sat beside me on my bed.

"My ears are yours..." I just hummed.

He sighed heavily before pulling me into him and held tightly against him. I could feel his breath on my neck. Every breath sent me the idea that something was wrong. i could feel it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I softly asked as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I just need to see you one more time...before I...before I leave," he whispered.

I pulled away from his embrace and looked incredously at him. "What did you say?"

"I'm leaving."

"Wha-What-? Why?"

Instead of a reply he just looked away and stood up.

"Sasori, I'm asking you why?!"

He just grabbed my hand and pulled me up. In an instant, I realized that he had not just grabbed me to make me stand up but then, the moment I was pulled up, he planted his lips on mine instantly. His lips were coaxing mine passionately. As a girl who didn't expect that from my bestfriend, my eyes just widened.

He then slowly pulled away, "Just don't ask." just that and he disappeared.

Many things changed after his departure. Even his grandmoter had changed. She was not that cheerful one anymore. She even barely talked to in Suna then started to ignore my existence. Even the Kazekage wouldn't send me in any missions. I couldn't take it anymore. Being left alone by my bestfriend, and silently depraved by the whole village, I fled. I fled and began wandering around. Soon, I was in contact with what you call black traders of some villages and I finished off every name on their black lists for money. but I had another goal.

I will show "them" that I exist.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been a month before I worked permanently in the Akatsuki. I had been working with many black societies already and it seemed that I felt more comfortable here. It was Kisame who found me first. I was just finishing off my crimson job when he coincidentally barged in. It was found out that my target owed the Akatsuki, too, that was why Kisame was ordered to kill the man that I was about to eliminate. Well, long story short, he was somewhat surprised when he found out that I was OPT. He let me finish my job and let me come with him to meet his partner, Itachi.

Itachi was, well, typically the non-socializing type. I was totally fine with that. Then after some days, Itachi came to find me only to hire me as a thief. Well, it was an easy job for me since I was an excellent thief. I stole a necklace which he said that it was from his clan. I knew he was the reason why his clan was wiped out but I didn't mind it,I was not in the place to judge him.

He hired me again and again. Oftenly they were jobs when I was supposed to assist him in his missions. I didn't mind being repeatedly hired by him. I didn't know but there was something in him that kept me drawn towards him...

"Ayame..." I heard the man that I was just thinking about called me.

I looked to the closed door and I can sense that he was outside. Ever since he let me use his room, he had never dared to come in this room—his room.

"Yes, Itachi?"

"There are two members you haven't met yet. They just got back from their mission."

"And?"

"Thought you want to meet them.."

His voice was emotionless as always but when I opened the door and looked at his eyes, I noticed that they were staring deep into mine. Not just that but he deactivated his sharingan. It was not the first time he did that. He had always released his sharingan whenever we were alone.

(FF-)

I was now following Itachi through the hallway to be introduced to the newly arrived members. We then saw a blonde man on our view who was currently struggling to get free from the childish Tobi's grip.

"Let go you idiot, hmph!" the blonde screeched.

The moment we were a few steps away, they both looked to our direction.

"OPT-chan!" Tobi squeeled and released the blondie to run to me. But before he could get near, Itachi glare at him heatedly (obviously his sharingan was activated) that he stopped dead on his tracks.

"Ah...Itachi, what had brought you here, un?" the blonde asked, "And who's that chick with you, yeah?"

Oh dear how I wanted to strangle him for calling me "chick".

"She is OPT. She is permanently hired as an assassin and a thief for the Akatsuki. I am the one who hired her with the leader's approval," Itachi introduced and then looked at you, "OPT, this is Deidara, the clay user."

"Whoa...you're that invincible killer, huh?" Deidara looked at you with a glint of sarcasm and respect in his eyes, "Nice meeting ya, un."

"same here, Deidara," I replied.

"Where's your partner?" Itachi asked.

"What do you want from me?" came a deep, familiar voice.

And then appeared the guy that left me at the dreaded village some years ago after he stole my first kiss. I got to admit, I started to hate him when he left. His features hadn't change one bit.

"I just want my hired worker to meet all of the members of the organization that she will be working for," came Itachi's reply.

"Hn." but as his eyes darted to me, I could swear, even though his face was so composed, his eyes widened a bit at the sight of my face.

"This is OPT, I hired her as our assassin and thief. OPT, this is Sasori of the Red Sand, the puppet master," Itachi stated.

I kept myself composed. I wouldn't let him know that I was affected by the knowledge of he and I together in an organization I would be working for.

"Nice to meet you, puppet master," I smoothly said.

His eyes were searching mine for any emotions but I covered up my own feelings.

"Hn," was all I got.

"Very, well. We had things to finish. We shall take our leave now. OPT?" Itachi turned his heel to the direction we came from and started walking away. I trailed after him after casting one last look to Sasori.

I was now laying on my bed. I was so furious, so mad, so-helpless? Yes, I was helpless. i was helplessly thinking what my past best friend was thinking about right now. And also I was so..curious on what Itachi's thoughts about me and sasori. I didn't know what was in him but before I permanently worked for him a month ago, I told him the story of my past. (of course after he told me about his past). Did he just want to see my reaction when he introduced me to Sasori? Or did he thought that it would be better for me to know in advance that Sasori was here?

Gaaahh! I didn't know what to think anymore!

CREAK... the door of the room opened and myaccustomed-to-dark eyes darted towards the person who entered.

"Itachi?" it wasn't a statement but a question. For one month, Itachi never went to the room that was actually his-the room where I spent my nights at.

He closed the door behind him and made his way to my figure who had sat up on the bed.

"hn" came his voice. Enigmatic, deep yet gentle.

"What made you come here?" I asked out of-well-curiousity.

He didn't say anything but sat beside me and leaned on the bed's head board.

I watched his every move and searched his eyes. I saw that he had released his sharingan again.

"What are thinking about now, Ayame?" he asked out of blue. And before you start wondering, Itachi was the only one to know about my real name and called me with it when there were only the two of us.

"Did you introduce me on purpose?" i asked as I leaned also.

"I just want to know how you will react." Bingo.

"How cruel of you Itachi..."

"What do you feel about him?"

He caught me off guard that it took a while for me to answer

"Anger. I'm angry at him for leaving without a reason." I lowly hissed.

I heard him sighed with relief and the next thing I knew was that he pulled me into him and his arms around me held me in place. Not that I wanted to pull away. Actually, I enjoy his warmth. It was so captivating, intoxicating. Hell, what was in him that made me feel this way?

"I'm going to sleep here tonight if you wouldn't mind me sleeping on the same bed with you." he softly whispered, his breath caressing my neck.

"This is your room so why should i mind?" I returned with deep crimson blush creeping all over my cheeks.

"Good, let's sleep, my 'tamed one' "

Tamed one.I remembered the time he first called me that. I was this upset how one target of mine slipped off my hand. Actually i was hired by itachi, again, at that time. I was so mad that I exploded. And when i meant I exploded, it meant that I would be on a rampage to have a killing spree. I was about to plan how I would find that target while killing each people on the village when Itachi had done something he had never done to me before. He just gently took my hand as he intertwined his fingers with mine and his other hand snaked around my waist to not let me get away.

"Calm down. If you kill the people, you'd be wanted dead or alive with a high reward for your head. I wouldn't want that, Ayame," he said not with his normally emotionless voice but with the kind of a coaxing one. At that time, he deactivated his sharingan in front of me for the first time.

"But-" I was about to protest when he let go of my hand and put two fingers on my lips. His touch was enough to steal away my voice.

"Shh... you're a wild one, you know that?" he had a thin smile playing on his lips."Shall I tame you, Aya?"

I didn't respond to him. Not that I didn't want to but I couldn't-not when my heart was beating fast when he was so near to me.

"I'll take your silence as a yes, my tamed one," he gently kissed my cheek and pulled me closer. He just held me like that for a while and I could feel that he wouldn't let me finish my killing job anymore.

I woke up and felt someone's breathing behind me. i remembered that Itachi slept here in our room last night. I shifted on the bed and turned my body to face him who had his arms around me, as if never wanting to let go.

"Good morning, Ayame," his sofy voice greeted me.

I looked directly in his onyx eyes, "Good morning to you, too."

(FF-me: yeah im that lazy and oh, nothing happened between them that night got it? XD)

I was sitting on the couch of the Akatsuki's so-called livingroom. Itachi said that he would be out all day since Leader-sama gave him a job to do. Just as I was about to plan on asking for a job from Itachi, someone sat beside me on the couch. 'He' sat too close beside me.

"Long time no see, Aya," he whispered to me.

I looked ahead of me, never wanting to look at him but I knew that his eyes were looking at my face right now.

"Likewise," was all I said.

I heard him sighed. I could feel that we were the only ones who were at the living room. I then felt his hand under my chin and made me turn my face his so that I would be looking right into his eyes.

"Tell me, why have you come here?" he demanded with a gentle voice.

"I am hired," I simply replied.

"Hired?"

"Ever since you left, things had changed. I also left Suna and became an assassin and a thief with the name OPT. I was hired by many black traders already but because of a man who had hired me repeatedly many times, he made me allow him to hire me permanently here."

"Permanently? As a member?"

"As 'his' hired assassin and thief," I hissed at him.

"His, huh? Who is that person, Aya? Who's that person who I see now as a thief who stole you from me?" Sasori's eyes flared and hardened as he looked at me. I could felt presure in his hand, too. I stayed silent for a while, deciding if I should tell him or not.

"Itachi Uchiha," I finally said.

He was quite taken aback. Then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, time to continue what I have left back there in Suna," he said

I didn't get what he meant with that at first but then he suddenly pinned me to the couch where both of us laying, him on top of me, gripping both of my wrist down.

"You know Aya, I can't just take you off my mind. I left after that kiss, I know , but I went back after a year and found that you were nowhere to be found. I couldn't even get information from people's mouths either."

I glared at him."It's because I don't exist to them. I was never good enough for them that's what had pushed me to be an assassin. To kill and show no mercy to people! Now let me go you puppet master!"

"No, I won't. I know you loved me back then and I know you still love me now. So why should I let you go?"

He started to kiss my neck. His hot breath tickling my skin yet the sensation of it was not wanted. His touch was so unlike...Itachi's. I felt as if I didn't want to be touch by Sasori. As if I hated him for a very long time already that I couldn't stand the thought of him.

"i love you Ayame...Back from we were in Suna, I've already loved you..." he whispered through every kiss. I struggled beneath him but he only used his damn chakra strings to hold me down.

"No! Let me go Sasori! Let me-" I never got to finish for someone had interrupted me.

"LET HER GO!" a deep powerful voice growled.

Both of us looked at the path door and saw a completely pissed off Itachi. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. With Sasori's guard down from being distracted, I hit him with my knee on is stomach and made my body slipped off the couch and ,finally freed from him, I ran up to Itachi who automatically pulled me into him.

"You made a big mistake of touching what is rightfully mine, Sasori," Itachi glowered at Sasori who was now standing.

"Stop interferring with us Uchiha. She is mine ever since the day I left," Sasori growled back.

"No. She lost you ever since you left," Itachi breathed. He really knew me quite well.

I looked to Sasori only to see that he was pissed yet it was clear that Itachi had hit a sensitive spot.

"i guess you have no more to say. We shall take our leave," and with that, I felt myself dizzy that I slowly closed my eyes and when I opened them again I noticed that we were in our room.

Itachi pulled away and looked at me. He still had his sharingan.

"Look at me," he demanded. And I oblige. "Ayame Manaka, do you love him or not?"

I was speechless. I somehow found it difficult to find my voice. It was not because of the question but it was because of his eyes. He didn't released his sharingan as he glared deeply into my eyes. As if he was searching for many answers.

"I-I once loved him..." I trailed off.

His eyes grew embers inside them asthey bore into mine.

"I loved him once...as my best friend...nothing more," I finished and looked down.

Dreaded silence was spilled in the room. Not until...

"Look at me," he said, this time it was not an order, it was a plead. His voice was begging.

I did looked up and as soon as I did, my lips were met up with his. I was surprised but instantly melted to him. His lips were passionate, possessive, lustful, yet gentle. It was full of love. I returned it with my own emotions rushing inside me. The emotions that I would now let flow.

The kiss lasted for some minutes before we both pulled away for air. It seemed that he never wanted to lose contact with me that he held me close and rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you Ayame. I don't want anyone toucing you. I don't want anyone to steal you. Because if you are to be taken away from me, I will tear this world apart and even if I have to destroy heaven or hell, I will do it, just to get you back to me," he breathed into my lips and placed a light and quick kiss on my lips.

"Is that true or are you just curious about my reaction?" I asked teasingly.

"Nope I'm not serious," my face was about to fell but he added,"nor I was curios. I am DEAD serious, Ayame. So, be mine."

"Is that a plea or an order?" again I teased.

"No, it's the truth, you're mine" and he owned my lips once more...

And one thing lead to another...I was really his...

(me: whoow! that was long...sorry if it wasnt good enough for you but please revie...I would like to know about your opinions or comments! thanks for reading!)


End file.
